Selene
This roleplay character belongs to TheDevil`s Smile The Cult of Amill History Selene`s true Origin is a Mystery, but according to Qetsiyah. She was born around 500 B.C..somewhere in Europe. And Thousands of years ago...she and her sisters made a pact with "Amill, The Goddess of Death"..to grant them the Ability to Cheat Death..but at a great cost. Which according some people...once every 100 year they must sacrifice...blood to the Goddess...or they will lose their powers and become mortal once again. While others..claim that if she doesn't get fresh blood before the Seven Day...she would rise and take back what was promised...Thousands of years ago... Powers & Abilities * Immortality: The Cult of Amill, are the only known...Witch Coven..who have found a way to become immortals..and still be able to use their magic with full force. However. the further away from the Coven the weaker they get.. * Psychic Powers: Selene possess advanced psychic abilities which she can develop to affect any species such as humans, witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids, even at vast distances. (Silas`s Psychic Powers...is much stronger though..) * Corrosion Inducement: The power to make materials, usually metals, to corrode. She can rust any metal blades in an instant by touch as well as the iron in the bodies of others. * Famine Inducement: The user can cause famine on any scale including; a region, country continent, planet or as extreme as a universe. Even is used on a miniscule scale, it can ultimately cause global disruption. (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Famine_Inducement) * Rot Inducement - She can cause anything organic to wither, rot, decay and eventually disintegrate, whether living or deceased. * Kiss of Death - She can kill with a single kiss, using varying means. It`s only works on Mortals...while Vampires will Desiccate...and would need fresh blood to get back up. (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Kiss_of_Death) * Curse Inducement - Selene can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.). The exact effects can be nearly anything the user desires, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into an animal/monster that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, Unhealing wounds, misshapen/inhuman offspring, and a whole host of other effects. * Seductive-Death Inducement - Selene can induce death through sexual intercourse, either caused by the user draining the victim's life energy, injecting poison, or exhausting them past their physical limits. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Death Sense - Selene is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. * Telepathy: Selene has the ability enter the minds of another to read their thoughts and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. She can also communicate mentally with any "Supernatural Creature" Without physical contact and at Long Distances... * Necromancy: Selene can Raise and Control the Dead..to do her bidding. * Ancient Dark Magic: The Cult of Amill, are the only known...Witch Coven..who have found a way to use very Old and Very Powerful Dark Magic..possible..from a Dark Place...where they don't care about "The Balance of Nature".. * Sacrificial Magic: Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from death of a witch's victim, which, depending on who or what is sacrificed… * Supernatural Detection - They can sense the presence of any Supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. * Shapeshifting - Since her Face & Body is so Ghostly looking..it would be impossible for her to blend in. She found a way to Shapeshift into a Perfect and Healthy Human Body.. * Cursed Blood - She has cursed blood that empowers her and causes excruciating pain to its victim instantly..and possible Deaths..in some cases. This effect Humans, Non-Original Hybrids, Non- Original Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. However, The Beast, Original Hybrids, Immortals, Original Vampires...can't die by the Curse..but it will render them unconscious for several hours in Pain. (Sel is the only one who can cure it..without having to wait for it to ware off..) Weaknesses Edit * Broken Neck: If someone Breaks her neck it won't kill her, but it will render her unconscious for several minutes to several hours. * The Cursed Blade: It`s an “Ancient Blade”..that has the Ability to Kill Any Immortal Being. But, only a few known People..have been able to wield it`s Powers....without getting killed by it. But only Humans can use it.. * Amill?: According to Qetsiyah, since '''Amill '''was the one who turned them into Immortals. It means she can also undo it, destroy them.. Category:Immortal Category:Witches